The missing link
by xXxKittySmithMcDowellXxX
Summary: What would you do if you were a WWE diva and your daughter was following in your footsteps, while your ex continuously reminded you of the mistake you made? Read the introduction to find out about the story.
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

I do not own any part of the WWE or the superstars and divas used from the WWE in my story they are all people that work for the WWE.

The two characters that are mine are Skyler James and Kaitlyn Perez.

Speech will have "speech marks" around them.

Thought will have 'apostrophes' around them and be in _italics_ like _'this.'_

Flash backs will star and end in bold like this. Start flash back. Blah, blah, blah. End flash back.

Couples are:  
Mickie/Jeff (Divorced.)  
Melina/Morrison (Engaged one child.)

Possible couples are:  
John/Skyler.  
Randy/Skyler.  
John/Kaitlyn.  
Randy/Kaitlyn.

Skyler is Mickie James' daughter; Mickie James is Jeff's ex wife. Mickie and Melina are currently feuding over the women's title; Kaitlyn (Melina's daughter.) and Skyler are currently feuding because Skyler stop Kaitlyn from attacking Jeff. What will happen when Skyler starts on RAW? What will Jeff and Mickie go through together? Will Mickie ever tell the truth? Find out when you read the story. X'D

Reviews are always nice as I always review a story I have read also if you have a story you would like me to read just tell me.


	2. 1 A helping hand

Chapter 1: A helping hand.

Mickie James and her daughter Skyler arrived at the arena in Richmond Virginia for Monday night RAW. Skyler had her debut and Mickie had a inter gender match with John Cena vs. Randy Orton and Melina Perez.

Skyler looked up and smiled pointing to her moms partner for tonight "there's John!" She shouted a little too excitedly.

Mickie chuckled and shook her head. "Hmm so it is, I would never have known that from the way you said it."

Skyler rolled her eyes. "Per-leas I so don't care about him." She spoke casually trying to fool her mom.

"Yeah of course you don't darling." Mickie laughed and got out of the car.

John walked over to Mickie to help with her things. "Hey Micks looking as beautiful as ever."

Mickie smiled and hugged him. "Hey John." She replied as she took her case out of her car.

Skyler got out to help her mom not realizing John was there.

"Hey Short stuff." John said with a cheeky grin. "Growing up to be as beautiful as your mother I see."

Skyler blushed but hid it well. "Oh hey John I didn't see you there." She stated lying.

Mickie rolled her eyes again. "Of course she didn't." She mumbled under her breath.

Skyler got her case out and shut the car trunk. "So you two ready for your big match today?"

"Yeah I can't wait actually." She smiled brightly. "The cameras going to have one hell of a view."

"I can't wait either if your gonna wear that short skirt." John smirked as he looked at Mickie. "How about you Sky you looking forward to your debut?"

Skyler nodded "yeah can't wait to start following in my moms footsteps."

The arrived at the Diva's locker room.

"Well I will see you later." John grinned. "Have fun tonight Sky."

Skyler nodded. "I will John, Thanks." She said cheerfully.

"Bye John." Mickie spoke with a giggle before pushing her daughter into the locker room.

Skyler smiled and began jumping up and down on the spot as her mom entered the room she took her suitcase and began to change.

Mickie had already finished 20 minutes ago and was now waiting for her daughter. "Damn it Sky you take far to long."

Skyler smirked to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror. 'perfect' she thought to herself and walked out to her mom.

She had a pair of baby pink skin tight short, shorts that clung to her body perfectly, she then wore a white low cut tank top the aligned her figure while over that she had a baby pink ¾ tie up that was loosely tied showing her cleavage. On her feet she wore a pair of baby pink training sock and a pair of pure white trainers.

"You look perfect!" Mickie exclaimed as her daughter stood in front of her. "Now come on lets get your hair and make-up finished."

--------------------------------------------John's Locker room.------------------------------------------

Randy knocked on the door before entering the locker room.

"Dude wait for an answer before you walk in." John complained as he looked at the slightly taller man that stood in front of him.

"Sorry man I totally forgot at least I knocked this time." Randy said in his defence.

"Yeah you did for once." John looked at him. "I swear you just want to catch me getting changed."

"Oh that will be the day." Randy joked and rolled his eyes. "Anyway man you all set for tonight?"

John nodded. "Oh did you know Mickie's daughter debuted here today?"

Randy shook his head. "No man I didn't." He paused for a moment. "Does Jeff know?"

"I don't think so." John said whilst thinking. "If he did he kept it quiet."

"Well that will be a shock of his life to see his wife and her daughter here." He Randy stated.

"You mean ex wife." He shook his head and turned on the TV to watch Skyler's debut.

---------------------------------------------------The ring.-----------------------------------------------

Skyler stood impatiently behind the curtain waiting for her cue to enter the ring her shoulder length brunette hair hung completely straight against her back as she bit her lip nervously.

Jeff stood in the ring staring that the girl that had just interrupted his speech.

Kaitlyn smirked at the rainbow warrior.

"Leave the ring." She demanded.

"How about you leave and I stay." Jeff defended.

"How about I beat your ass right now then you leave?" Kaitlyn snapped and speared Jeff.

Jeff hit the canvas and refused to hit the girl back.

That was Skyler's cue she ran out from the back and sprinted down to the ring.

Sliding under the ropes unnoticed by the smug brunette that was already in the ring.

She crept up behind Kaitlyn before yanking her hear back and banging her head off of the canvas.

Kaitlyn screamed by the surprise attack but quickly got to her feet she ran toward Skyler only to be hit with a clothes line rolling out of the ring she grabbed a mike.

"This isn't over!" She screamed and dropped the mike before leaving.

Skyler checked to see if Jeff was ok before he finished calling his opponent out for a match next week then they left together.

--------------------------------------------------Backstage.-------------------------------------------

Mickie stood watching her daughter and her ex husband and sighed her thoughts getting the better of her.

She smiled as Jeff and Skyler walked over to her.

"You did great hunny." She hugged Skyler tight her eyes landing on Jeff. "Did you enjoy getting speared by a girl?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jeff said coldly. "You were great Sky." He smiled then hugged the girl.

'_Should I tell them now or not?' _Mickie thought to herself. _'Or not it will only cause problems.'_

"Thanks you two." Skyler smiled as she hugged them both back she then walked off leaving Mickie and Jeff alone.

"So did her dad come to watch?" Jeff asked and before Mickie could even answer he was speaking again. "Oh that's right her dad was just a random one night stand that you used to get back at me for not wanting a child."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Jeff just don't I got my match coming up and I need to be focused."

Jeff smirked as he was clearly getting to her. "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you cheated on me and got pregnant."

With that Jeff walked away leaving Mickie staring at the ground . _'I should tell him he deserves to know the truth but he will never believe me either that or he will hate me and what if he hates Skyler too?' _


End file.
